


Store Run

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [22]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Candles, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Harry needs to restock his candles.





	

"Harry?"

I turned to the familiar voice. "Hey, Murph," I said back.

"What brings you out this late?" She glanced at my basket.

"Restocking." I hold up the basket and a set of white candles. "Burnt the last of them down working on my last case."

She nodded. "Occupational hazards," she said in understanding. She wasn't wrong. I go through a lot of candles.

"What's your midnight store run?" Equal opportunity invasiveness. Of the friendly variety.

She grinned at me and held up a candy bar. "Beer and chocolate."

"Planning a party?"

"Oh yeah. Me and some movies. It'll be great."

"I'd ask if you wanted company, but I don't know that I'd be very good at it tonight."

That got a bit of a smile from her. "It's okay. I'm getting my beer and going home to bed."

I nodded to her. "Have a good night, Murph."

"Yeah, you too, Harry," I heard as I nodded and turned to head toward the front of the store.


End file.
